Behind the Mask
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: To Harry, Valentine's Day is the most dreadful day of the year.When Hogwarts throws a Valentine's Day Masquerade, it only adds to his dampened spirts. That is,until a pair of silver eyes hidden beneath a mask make him forget his Valentine's Day blues.


**_a/n:_**_ Happy Valentine's day readers! My views on Valentine's day are pretty much the same as Harry's original ones. Although i must admit i am a sucker for a good Valentine's day Drarry story. That being said i thought i might as well try my hand as writing one. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, however if it was mine Draco and Harry would have been madly in love. _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta Slytherinchickk_

* * *

"Who said you weren't normal, Potter?" Potter as in Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived? The Chosen One? _The _Harry Potter? Normal? Boy, is that the biggest lie ever told, or is it? No, it's not a lie. It's the truth; it just took Harry a while to figure it out. A while, as in only sixteen years, seven months and fourteen days. Though, one might wonder what made today the day? Now that is an interesting story, and here is where it all began.

When people hear the name Harry Potter they think, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior. This was something that could get under Harry's skin like no other. He didn't ask to be famous. He didn't ask for special treatment. To be perfectly honest, all he wanted was someone to treat him normally. For someone to like him for him, not what he's done. He knew the right person was out there somewhere. He just has to find them. This was all part of the reason why one certain day in February, became his worst nightmare. What day is this, you ask? Valentine's Day, of course, and to make it all the more unbearable, Hogwarts was holding a Masquerade this year.

* * *

"Harry mate, are you okay?" Ron asked, snapping his fingers a few times in front of Harry's dazed face.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine," Harry said, shaking his head out of his wandering thoughts. Looking around the Common Room, he realized he was in the center of, what could only be described as, chaos. Girls were giggling and running about, trying to perfect their outfits for the Masquerade. Whilst guys lounged on the couches, trying to make plans to meet girls after the ball; with what would be unmemorable snogging sessions. _Who, in there right mind, gave Dumbledore the idea to throw a Masquerade? _Harry wondered, recalling the speech he gave about it. _The point in a Masquerade is not knowing who anyone else is. Therefore, I will be charming the Great Hall so that even if you come with someone you will not be able to recognize them once you enter. _Apparently, the whole idea was for Harry's benefit, according to Dumbledore. He would be able to get to know someone without having to worry about being The Chosen One. Harry mentally scoffed at that. _It's just like Dumbledore to go out of his way to try to make me happier. It doesn't matter anyway. It's only one night, after the mask comes off, I'm still going to be The Golden Boy, or whatever they're calling me these days. _

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, while descending the girls staircase in a deep royal blue dress. "Why are you not ready? You promised you were actually going!"

"I was just going to get ready now, 'Mione," Harry said, getting up from his favorite squishy armchair by the fire.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Ron asked, smoothening out his dress robes that Fred and George had bought him, just as Harry asked.

"No, you guy go. It's not as if were going to remember who each other is once we go in anyway," Harry replied. _Not to mention, maybe, during your ten minute walk to the Great Hall, you two will come to your senses, realize your in love, and proceed to snog the life out of each __other, _headded mentally.

"Okay then," Ron replied, a nervous tone showing through in his voice. Harry watched as they left the Common Room, at what was at least an arms distance apart. Once they were finally out of sight, Harry treaded up the stairs to the boys dorms to prepare for what he was sure would be a stupid, pointless night.

Once in his dorm, he slipped into his black satin dress robes, which were lined in emerald green silk. Gazing into the mirror across the room, he attempted to flatten his hair, but ended up deeming it a lost cause. He ran hands through it, putting it back into it's usual rumpled state. He glanced down at his bed where his mask lay. Casting a temporary improvement charm on his eyes, he removed his glasses, placing them safely in his trunk. Picking up the mask, he cast a sticking charm to it, and placed it on his face. It was black, with elegant emerald swirls. It assenting his eyes perfectly. After stealing one more glance in the mirror, Harry headed for the ball; in the hope that he would at least get a meaningful dance out of the deal.

* * *

As Harry approached the Great Hall, the faint sound of muggle music wafted through the halls.

_**I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress fearless**_

_Damn love songs, _Harry groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes. _Hermione and Ron wouldn't know if I didn't show up, would they? _He wondered. _People won't know who you are, it might not be that bad. _His voice of reason reminded him. With slight reassurance, Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

Inside, he was greeted by the sight of many unfamiliar faces, or masks rather. _I guess I know Dumbledore's charm works. _Couples were spread out dancing, while others were sitting at one of the many tables for two. Each one decorated with a white lace table cloth, and a dozen long stem, pink roses. Deciding that, for now, it would be best to avoid the dance floor, he made a beeline to the closest empty table. He traced the flowery patterns in the lace, staring absent-mindedly at the couples around him, knowing some would be holding hands tomorrow, while others used the dance as a chance to get a descent snog out of the deal. Harry was perfectly content with zoning out in his little corner of the room, when an elegant black and silver mask caught his eye. Though what was more elegant was the bright steel grey eyes, behind the mask.

If, just for a moment, Harry was considering going over and asking for a dance, he was already on his way over when he stopped dead in his tracks as the person was accepting the hand of another.

"Ruddy Valentine's Day," he murmured under his breath, as he realized people were staring at him. He was in center of the dance floor alone, at a stand still. With a blush tingeing his cheeks, he walked of the dance floor and right out of the doors of the Great Hall, to at least make it seem like he wasn't turned down for a dance or something equally as embarrassing.

_I should have stayed in the Common Room, _Harry thought, as he walked down the corridor to the Entrance Hall. _At least, I would have been alone. _Though Harry knew it would have been pointless to return to the Gryffindor Common Room now. Sure, he would have been alone like he wanted, but how long could people actually want to stay at the dance? He kept walking in complete silence until he came to, what was quickly becoming, his favorite spot on Hogwarts grounds. Where was this? A hidden clearing by the lake. Not only was it quiet, and secluded, but it was also beautiful. The whole area was surrounded by rose bushes that were charmed to bloom all year round. A single white bench sat directly in the middle. This place was perfect, especially on nights with no cloud cover; not unlike tonight. You could see every star in the dark, inky-blue sky. Allowing a single sigh to escape his lips, Harry plopped down on the bench resting his mask covered face in his hands.

"It wasn't even that spectacular," Harry said, referring to the dance, "great, now I sound like some loser who couldn't get a date." The wind blew, rustling the branches of the bushes together, making that ever so familiar sound Harry loved to hear on the cold winter nights. "The whole dance is stupid; I didn't even dance!" Harry said, lifting his head, "If you love someone, you should show them that all the time. Not just today. What's so special about it if you know hundreds of other couples are having a similar romantic moment as you?" Harry stopped his rant, when he thought he had vented all he had to say on the matter."Valentine's Day," he laughed, "what's the point?"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right?" A voice asked from behind. Harry turned, and was caught completely off guard by the stranger in the black and silver mask. Without the spells Dumbledore had cast, he seemed so much more familiar, yet even though Harry gazed at the silver eyes he couldn't place them. Harry let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that I'm loosing my mind."

"Why is that?"

"I can never tell when someone likes me for me or for who they think I am. I just feel so.. so abnormal. Wait, what am I saying, you don't want to hear this," Harry said, all in one breath.

"No, go ahead."

"Don't you want to get back to the dance?" Harry asked, recalling the image of the other boy accepting the hand of some random student.

"No, the person I was looking for left."

"Oh, how long were you listening to me?"

"Long enough to know your not a fan of Valentine's Day."

"That long, huh?" Harry replied. It was the other person's turn to laugh. "Care to sit?" Harry asked.

"Sure." With that there was a silence, that was soon filled with the soft sound of music coming from the great hall.

_**I've never gone with wind **_

_**Just let it flow**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_

"You know, I saw you coming over to me in the Great Hall."

"Oh well, you see," Harry began, but was cut off.

"And I couldn't help but over hear you didn't get a dance. Care for one?" The other finished, holding out his hand which Harry accepted with a nod. Standing up, Harry draped his arms around the other boys neck, while he laid his hands around Harry's waist. The two moved in sync with one another through out the whole song. In a dance that you could only dream about. When a wave of Gryffindor courage rushed through Harry, he leaned up and captured the other boy's mouth in a slow, tender kiss. Pulling apart from each other Harry pulled the mask from the other boy's face, and omitted a slight gasp.

"Who said you weren't normal, Potter?" Draco asked, a grin spreading across his face. Harry smiled in return.

"I think I might have been wrong about that, Draco" Harry answered, for the first time using Draco's given name. Leaning back down, Draco placed another kiss on Harry's light pink lips, this time letting his passion and love for him seep through. Harry's heart melted. _Why didn't I realize this before? _Was the only thought his head could seem to form.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Draco murmured against Harry's lips, as he broke the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day, Draco."

* * *

**_A/n: _**_Anyone whose read any of my other stories knows i'm not a normally romance writer, so how'd i do? Review and let me know, beacuse to me reviews are better than an Valentine i could get!_

_~QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


End file.
